Conventional semiconductor lasers emit radiation parallel to the surface of the wafer. This geometry is inconvenient in numerous applications involving a variety of optoelectronic devices on the same wafer. Development of an efficient surface-emitting injection laser would considerably accelerate progress in areas such as monolithic optoelectronic integration and optical interconnections.